


Hold On

by AnxiousCheesecake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Skating, Voltron, it isnt really lovey dovey just them flailing around, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, let the bois have fun before season 3 comes out, let them live, they need help, what dorks omg, what is skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake
Summary: Keith and Lance decide to go skating for a date.





	Hold On

Lance kneeled down in front of the shorter male and set to work on his laces. They both were fairly new to the world of ice skating so it took Lance a few tries until he got his own skates laced up. Keith told him many times that he could tie up his skates himself but after oh so many failed attempts… he let Lance take care of it. Five minutes passed of Lance bickering and showing Keith how to tie his laces then they were ready to get onto the ice.

“Piece of cake mullet! Watch me skate around the rink in 10 seconds flat!” Lance smirked and cracked his knuckles as they headed towards the entrance of the rink. Lance pushed up the sleeves of his light blue sweater and bent down to adjust his black tights. Keith glanced away since those tights were…. Well ya.

“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow, and pulled at the black fingerless gloves while watching Lance stretch his arms. Keith was told that the rink was going to be freezing but when they had entered it wasn’t so bad. So Keith just wore his red sweater and unzipped it to show the black tanktop underneath. Also Keith wasn’t one to wear tights so he was more comfortable in  black jeans.

“Really!” Lance exclaimed and without a warning stepped onto the ice. Keith watched with interest as Lance slowly skated a few inches forward before stopping. Lance stood there, arms spread wide to keep himself balanced. “So are you goi-” Keith was interrupted by Lance’s feet suddenly flying out from beneath him. Next thing the male knew was that Lance was laying on his back.

Keith covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laugh. His other hand flailed out wildly to grab the board that surrounded the rink. He snorted when a young girl skated over to Lance and helped him up. She then slowly skated him over to the board, which he grabbed onto. Lance quietly thanked the little girl before she skated away.

“Piece of cake, huh?” Keith crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at the pouting male.

“Let me see you do better!” Lance let go of the edge of the board to point at Keith before stumbling and hastily grabbing onto the board. Keith’s smile dropped. Even though he was making fun of Lance, Keith knew he wasn’t better. But Keith would never back down against a mini competition. He’ll show Lance that he could do better. With a deep breath, Keith took a step forward and placed the blade of the skate onto the ice. He then placed another one onto the ice.

“H-hey! I’m doing i- Aaaahhh!” Keith screamed as the blades started to slip. As quick as he could, Keith threw himself at the board and held on for dear life. “It’s so… slippery!” Keith said.

“What do you think Keith? It’s ice!” Keith could hear the eye roll in Lance’s voice.

“Okay well we actually have to skate so… grab my hand” Keith quickly pried one of Lance’s hands off the board and gripped it in his hand. Lance’s hands were cold but it felt nice in his… like it always did. Keith muttered encouragement to himself, and let go of the board. He slowly hobbled over so that he was beside Lance. He wasn’t as stable as before, but his boyfriend was supporting him. Keith looked up and beamed at the other male who was concentrating on not falling on his back… again.

“Let’s just admit that both of us can’t skate…” Lance side-eyed Keith before looking back down at his feet.

“Why don’t we take it slow?” Keith suggested before the two started to waddle around the perimeter. Lance seemed to catch on fast by watching the others and had actually started to glide instead of walking across the ice.

Lance’s grip slowly started to slip out of Keith’s when his skating got smoother and quicker. Keith stumbled over to the boards and gripped them tight. If Lance can catch on then he could too…

With a deep breath, he pushed himself off the boards and glided a few metres away from it. Keith then proceeded to push. Left then right and repeat. At first, he wobbled a few times and even fell down once. He finally caught up with Lance who looked like he was in his zone. Of course, he was… Lance loved to swim and ice was just frozen water.

The pick of his skate caught in a hole in the ice, he stumbled forward and stretched out his arms to grab onto something, anything. Keith happened to catch onto Lance’s sweater. He felt himself tip backwards, but Keith held onto Lance, dragging his boyfriend down with him.

“Oof!” Keith groaned, his eyes closing at the bright light that peered down onto his face. He felt Lance roll off of him and onto the ice right beside him.

He turned his head to the side and watched Lance cover his face with his hands. Lance then let out a burst of laughter that surprised him. Keith sat up and moved around so that he was on his knees and looking down at Lance. He grabbed one of Lance's hands and moved it away from his face.

Lance’s face was bright red from laughing so hard. Keith pouted and dropped Lance’s hand onto the ice. After a good minute of struggling the couple finally was able to get onto their feet. The two held onto each other as they hobbled back to the door.

“Never again?” Lance asked when they stepped off the ice.

“Never again,” Keith responded with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Tumblr: [Reincarnatedcheese](https://reincarnatedcheese.tumblr.com/)


End file.
